


Slow Dance

by astarryjelly



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Sex, How Do I Tag, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Needs a Break, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, adrien is best boy, idk im just soft for them, no beta we die like men, they live together, yeah uh idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astarryjelly/pseuds/astarryjelly
Summary: It was a contrast to their usual love making.Prior to now, the couple didn’t get much alone time. Adrien was constantly busy with photoshoots, Marinette with work. Whenever they did have time, it was hard for the two of them to get a moment together without an interruption from a parent, or even an akuma. This resulted in rushed, heavy intimacy, feverous kisses and tugging hands.But now, they lay in their new bed, in their own apartment, holding each other gently.“I love you so much.” Adrien murmured against the crook of her neck. His hot breath against her skin sending delightful goosebumps down her arms, which lay tangled in his mass of blonde hair.“I love you too.” It was so soft he almost didn’t hear it over the sound of his heart pounding in his ears.- Marinette and Adrien get their much needed alone time
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	Slow Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah uh this has been sitting in my drafts for a long time bc I have not had the motivation to do anything recently. i hope you enjoy :))

It was a contrast to their usual love making. 

Prior to now, the couple didn’t get much alone time. Adrien was constantly busy with photoshoots, Marinette with work. Whenever they did have time, it was hard for the two of them to get a moment together without an interruption from a parent, or even an akuma. This resulted in rushed, heavy intimacy, feverous kisses and tugging hands. 

But now, they lay in their new bed, in their own apartment, holding each other gently. 

“I love you so much.” Adrien murmured against the crook of her neck. His hot breath against her skin sending delightful goosebumps down her arms, which lay tangled in his mass of blonde hair. 

“I love you too.” It was so soft he almost didn’t hear it over the sound of his heart pounding in his ears. 

Their shirts --and his pants-- had long since been thrown across the room, resting messily in a chair diagonally across from the bed. Despite the newness of this apartment, it felt lived in, their mess spread across the house. One of his hands held him steady, stopping himself from crushing her under his weight --who was he kidding, his lady could hold him-- the other traced up her nearly bare sides, ghosting across the expanse of her hip bones. 

His lips continued their way downward, kissing across her breasts, just above her bra line. She felt his hand slide under her back and, for a brief moment, she felt a rush of cold air across her chest. This was quickly replaced by the warmth of his body on hers. He took one of her erect nipples into his mouth, running his tongue across it. His free hand left her side, coming to take the other breast into his palm. She let out a soft moan and slid one of her hands from his hair, gripping his shoulder tightly. 

He gave both breasts equal treatment, switching over to take her other nipple into his mouth. 

His lady had been having a rough day. The move was very stressful for the bluenette. On top of that, she spilled tea across many of her designs, and had a run in with none other than Lila Rossi. He was doing whatever in his power to make her feel good. 

Eventually, he continued his actions downward, lifting her hips to slide her shorts and underwear down her thighs. She shivered faintly at the brisk air, but he was quick to press soft kisses on her pelvic bone. He began at the point of her hip bones, making his way down to the insides of her thighs. He ran his nose across her core quickly, returning to kissing the tops of her inner thighs. He was teasing her, and while he knew that it wouldn’t last long, it was fun to do to see her few moments of anticipation. What he wasn’t expecting was her grip to tighten on him, squeezing his shoulder harder and tangling her hands deeper into his longer hair. 

A long, whiney, “Adriennnnn” slipped from her lips as she begged for him to pleasure her. That was all it took. 

The tip of his tongue reached out and ran across her sensitive bud, before pulling away rapidly, causing an instant reaction. Before she even had time to make a sound however, he dove back into her, running his tongue against her soaking core. 

“Ahh Chaton.” She moaned, pulling tightly on his hair. 

He used this as a moment to look up at her. 

The best part of gentle, slow, sex, was the fact that he could draw out all of her reactions. His favorite feeling was the feeling of her clinging to him as if her life depended on it (not in a serious way) and the fact that he could actually look at her. 

Regularly, with their sex life, he rarely had time to take a moment and take in the beauty of his girlfriend. From her soft hips to large doe eyes, which, in this moment, were half lidded and slightly glassy. Her legs were thrown over his shoulder and her slightly reddened breasts sat in perfect view. 

He slid one of his hands down her side and brought it near his face, testing the waters before plunging a finger into her aching core. 

“AH!” She cried out, bucking her hips slightly up into his face.

He pressed in another finger and began pumping, watching his girlfriend unravel before him. 

Marinette held her emotions very physically, her shoulders often tight or sore from being tensed so often. Everyone knew both sides of this woman. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, popular at the office. She was the kind, loving, and well known designer for Jagged Stone, MDC. Ever as clumsy, and still awkward and anxious. But she was lovable. 

And of course, Paris’ superheroine, Ladybug. Always collected (to the public at least), smart, witty, clever, the list went on. Their relationship as superheroes wasn’t public to the majority as of right now, so she was also seen constantly turning down Chat Noir’s affection. 

These two sides lead to heavy stress and anxiety for the girl, Adrien only being able to hold her while she broke down in his arms. He had taken to learning more about being a guardian, his heart shattering a little as he watched his disheveled girlfriend, eyes and face still puffy and red from sobbing, shakily take the Miracle Box into her hands and hyperventilate as she tried to figure out what was going on. 

They were a team, and they were in this together. Yet, he couldn’t help but smile as he remembered the third side of his partner. _This one_

The stress seemed to flee her body as she moaned against him, her hands clawing at his shoulder, pulling his hair. He knew his shoulders would be marked the next day, but he couldn’t care less as he watched his lady finally stress free. 

His fingers continued pumping, pressing up and finding that small spot in her core. He rubbed his fingers against it lightly as he pumped. Her moans became more drawn out and breathy, her legs over his shoulders trembling. 

“Ah ah Adrien!” She cried, holding him tightly. He felt a bit of wetness on his face, but he quickly wiped it with his hand, crawling back up to be face to face with the woman of his dreams. 

She pulled him down into a gentle kiss, cupping his cheeks softly. 

After a few moments of kissing, he reached over her body, grabbing a condom and quickly sliding it onto his length. He drew her into a kiss again, this time sliding into her with practiced ease. 

She gasped into his mouth, her back arching.

This was his favorite thing that she did.

If he managed to hit her in just the right spot, she would arch into his body, her curves fitting perfectly into him. It made him feel whole. 

The woman, hair wild splayed in front of him, face flushed, was his soulmate. He wanted to be with her forever, and the fact that she and him fit together perfectly just proved that. They were destined to be together. 

His pace was slow and drawn out, focusing on going deep as opposed to fast. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and nuzzled her face into his neck, burying her moans in the skin in the crook where his neck meets his shoulders.

She had never been too extremely vocal, but that doesn’t mean she was quiet by any reasons. 

“Fuck Adrien I’m-” She held him tighter.

“Me too Mari.” 

He put a bit more force into the last few thrusts, pulling her into a passionate kiss at the same time. She hit her climax, their lips still pressed together. 

A loud moan escaped her lips and she tossed her head back, arching to draw out the last little bit of contact between the two of them. He pressed up into her and felt himself release too, his head falling forward to rest on her collarbone. 

After a few moments of coming down, he slid out of her, quickly tying and disposing of the condom. 

The two ended up curled separately in bed. Adrin lay on his stomach,the back of his hands supporting his cheek. His face was turned to Marinette, but they were both half asleep. Marinette was curled on her side next to him, 

He was almost asleep when he felt gentle hands start tracing patterns and words into his back. 

_”I love you so much”_ Was the one he saw the most. 

Her fingers ran along the skin just below jis scratch marks on his back ..

“I love you too.” He murmured.

“I’m sorry about the scratches by the way.” She whispered. 

He snickered lightly, eyes half open.

“It’s ok my love. They remind me of this.” 

The bluenette motioned to the room around them. 

“Yes this? I have a beautiful girlfriend and seeing those marks reminds me of you. Especially the sounds you make.” 

She flushed. 

He turned onto his back, wrapping his arms around the girl. Her leg was thrown over his and she was cuddled into the crook of his neck. 

“We should get married.” She said randomly. 

“Agreed.” Adrien replied. 

“I know we’re young and nothing is planned, but at some point we should get married.” She added. 

“No matter when, I’ll always love you,” He murmured into her hair as she fell asleep. He rubbed his hands through it softly, whispering sweet nothing into the top of her head. 

How did he get so lucky?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'm so soft for them pls. anyways, uh I dont have a beta so there's probably a lot of mistakes and errors but, my diet consists of like 90% comments and kudos so those are always appreciated <3


End file.
